A Sleigh Ride Together With Yuu
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Tsubasa is forced to deal with Yuu's impatience and excitement yet again...  "Why do I have to get up so early just for snow?"  "Because, Eagle Man, Kenchi and I want to go sledding!"  Another pointless one-shot that is meant to be a Christmas gift.


Hey there! We meet again on this lovely day of this lovely season!  
>I come bearing yet another gift. This one is for Citation1948. :D<p>

I wasn't sure what to write her, so I went ahead and just went for the cutest idea that popped into my head…  
>And the title…excuse the pun, if you please. xD Also excuse the fact that it…doesn't quite fit. ^_^;<p>

I hope you all like it, anyway! 8D

Disclaimer: Beyblade of the Metal Fusion variety does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>A Sleigh Ride Together With Yuu<strong>

"Tsubasa! Wake up! Tsubasa Tsubasa Tsubasa TSUBASA!"

"Mph, go away, Yuu…" Tsubasa pushed at Yuu with one hand, trying to get him off the bed. Or at least get him to stop bouncing so much. "I'm trying to sleep…"

Yuu rolled his eyes, shoving Tsubasa's hand away. "Gosh, you're so _lazy_, Eagle Man! How can you _sleep _at a time like this?"

The older boy lifted his head out of the pillow he'd buried it in. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The SNOW, Tsubasa!" Yuu jumped off the bed and grabbed his current guardian's arm, tugging on it. "The _snow_! It was snowing all night! There's so much snow!"

"Okay, I get it," Tsubasa said, reclaiming his arm so he could sit up properly. He glanced at his alarm clock. "Why do I have to get up so early just for snow?"

"_Because_, Eagle Man, Kenchi and I want to go sledding! And we can't do that without someone to pull us back up the hill!"

"Oh. So you're saying you need a_ chaperone_, Little Boy?" Tsubasa smirked.

"_You know how I feel about that word!_" Yuu exclaimed, pouting.

Tsubasa just chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Alright then."

"YAY!" Yuu ran out of the room, shouting and rambling in his excited way.

Rolling his eyes, Tsubasa dragged himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a few minutes, trying to decide exactly how his hair had gotten to be such a mess. He continued to study it, perplexed and wondering just how much he moved in his sleep until he heard Yuu shout from the kitchen for him to 'get-a-move-on-you-lazy-bum'.

As he stepped into the shower he heard Yuu complaining loudly about how they were never gonna get to go sledding at this rate. (According to Yuu, Tsubasa took much longer in the bathroom than strictly necessary.)

Frowning, the teen banged on the bathroom wall with his fist. "Eat breakfast if you've got nothing better to do than complain!" he ordered.

"_Fine_." He heard Yuu reluctantly agree.

By the time Tsubasa got out of the shower, Yuu was sitting at the kitchen table, impatiently swinging his legs and using the older boy's cell phone to talk excitedly to Kenta.

"FINALLY Tsubasa's out of the bathroom, Kenchi!"

The white-haired teen shot a glare at his companion and gestured to his still-wet hair. He smirked as Yuu got the point and pouted again as he sagged in his chair dramatically.

"Augh, don't get too excited, Kenchi. He's still gotta dry his hair!" Yuu paused to let Kenta speak. "Good point, I don't want to take care of a sick Tsubasa – he's already enough of a handful when he's healthy!"

Tsubasa stared at Yuu. "_Who's_ the handful again?"

Yuu simply waved him off. "Stop eavesdropping and go dry your hair, Eagle Man!"

Shaking his head, Tsubasa plodded off to his room to retrieve his hairdryer.

…

An hour later, Tsubasa and Yuu were both sufficiently bundled up and on their way out the door. The younger was literally bouncing with excitement.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! _Kenchi's waiting_!" Yuu grabbed the teen's hand and dragged him down the hall to the elevator and out of the building. Once they were out on the street, he let out a shout of excitement and ran as best he could down the icy sidewalk, stopping to jump in a pile of snow here or there.

Tsubasa grinned, and followed at a slightly more reasonable pace. "Don't fall, Little Boy."

"Don't worry, _Eagle Man_ – I'm very coordinated!"

Three falls and a couple blocks later, the two of them arrived in front of Kenta's house.

Yuu skipped up to the front door and knocked excitedly. Kenta ran out moments later, only to be tackled into a snowdrift by an overly enthusiastic Yuu.

Both of them laughed, and Yuu climbed off Kenta and helped him up. "Isn't it exciting, Kenchi? Look at all this snow!"

Kenta smiled. "It is! I've never seen this much before!"

After fetching the sleds (and piling them into Tsubasa's arms) the three of them were on their way to the biggest hill in town, Yuu and Kenta chatting excitedly the whole way.

…

Hours later, Tsubasa barely managed to convince Yuu that they had to leave before it got dark – and even then he had to use Kenta spending the night as a bargaining chip.

They made their way to Tsubasa's apartment, two out of three of them feeling worn out from the day's activities. Yuu, however, was proving to be an endless well of hyperactivity, as per usual.

No sooner had they gotten inside when Yuu was running for the kitchen, intent on making hot chocolate for everyone. Through the combined efforts of Tsubasa and Kenta, the hot chocolate was put on hold until they were all changed out of their snow-clothes.

Yuu was still bouncy when the three of them were finally sitting around the table sipping their drinks. (It may have had something to do with the ridiculous amount of marshmallows he'd consumed while waiting for the hot chocolate.)

"I had so much fun today! I think my favorite part was throwing snowballs at Tsubasa! What do you think, Kenchi?"

"Well, I think the whole day was pretty great – thanks for taking us, Tsubasa," the ever polite Kenta answered.

"Yeah! And thanks for being such a great target, Tsubasa!" Yuu added. "And for helping us with the snowman!"

"You're welcome." Tsubasa smiled warmly. He'd had fun, too…even if he hadn't been expecting the snowball ambush…which he was sure had been entirely Yuu's idea.

After another hour of conversation, Tsubasa decided it was time for bed. Yuu, however, decided it was time to do anything _but_ go to bed. Eventually, everyone wound up in bed and sleeping peacefully.

…

"Yuu, I don't think you should wake him up just yet – you got him up early yesterday, right? And he's probably still tired-"

"Nonsense, Kenchi! Tsubasa will be fine!"

"But-"

Kenta wasn't fast enough to stop Yuu from barging into Tsubasa's room and jumping on the teen's bed.

"Tsubasa – wake up! Can we go sledding again today? Tsubasa!"

There was a brief pause before he got his response in the form of a muffled sneeze.

* * *

><p>Oh Tsubasa…you seem to have caught a cold! xD<p>

Ending this one was hard, so hopefully the end turned out alright. ^_^; The whole thing sort of seems like a bit of a mess to me, but it was hopefully an enjoyable mess. I hope the Tsubasa-getting-ready scene wasn't too long and out of place. o_o

And I hope you liked it, Ci! I put Kenta in there to add extra cute, just in case it was needed. :D

Reviews? :3 Let me know what you all think, as usual! And, it was my first time attempting to write Kenta, by the way, so let me know if you noticed anything off about him so I can fix it in the future.


End file.
